I Will Love You Always
by Couragefan09
Summary: What caused Stitch to come back at the end of Lilo And Stitch Two and what where his thoughts before it happened. SPOLERS! Don't read if you haven't seen Lilo And Stitch Two yet!


(A/N: I could watch Lilo And Stitch Two three hundred times and still not remember what they exactly said so don't get on me if they say something different in the movie then what I type!)

(This takes place right after Stitch attacks Lilo and runs away.)

I Will Always Love You

By CTCD

Stitch cried out again as his brain and body jolted as if he was having some kind of seizure. His eyes glowed green once more but he resisted succumbing to its urge to do bad. Once it was over he clasped his hands to his eyes, they were getting worse every time...

He resisted the urge to cry, now wasn't the time. He would have to wait until later...once he found a nice uninhabited planet to live on. He could never go back to Lilo, not after hurting her. He was dangerous and bad and even worse he ruined everything for Lilo. He could never tell her he was sorry now because she would never forgive him...he never should have believed that he belonged with Lilo. He only belonged in some high level security jail, still lusting to destroy and do bad.

Stitch made his way to the house which looked as peaceful and loving as ever..._"Good no one is home to stop me..." _He thought heading up to the ship wishing he could stay in the peacefulness of his home.

He looked back at the house one last time knowing he'd never ever see it again...just like Lilo. He held back tears as he jumped into the ship and made his way to the deck.

The urges and seizure attacks had stopped for now but he knew it was only a small matter of time until they would return...if only Lilo could understand what was happing...

"Goodbye ohana..." He whispered starting the ships engine.

He slowly took off, unable to keep his hands clenched to searing wheel. His hands and fingers quivered softly as if they wanted to make sure he didn't take off and leave his ohana forever. He too wanted to stay but he knew what these fingers and hands could do to his beloved ohana. He had to leave, for Lilo's and everyone else's safety.

As he took altitude he caught a fleeing glance of his ohana staring at the hijacked ship. He raised his hand and waved one last farewell to his family. He wanted to turn around so badly, he wanted to apologize to Lilo and tell her that everything was going to be okay but he knew nothing would be ok, not until he left forever.

Once he found the strength to get the ship moving forward he slowly and sadly began to select an abandoned planet that he could live on for the rest of his terrible life. He listened silently to the voice giving him the O.K. to go into hyperspace. Just as he was about to pull the lever that brought him into hyperspace a voice he longed to hear suddenly talked though a communicator linked to the ship.

"_Lilo?"_ He thought with surprise.

"Stitch please come back! I need you!" Her voice cried through the communicator.

At first he considered turning around because Lilo really wanted him to come back but then again he remembered scratching her and knew it was to dangerous for him to come back.

"_I'm to much of a burden."_ He thought sadly.

"Stitch can never come back..." He whispered softly through the communicator to Lilo. He slowly reached for the lever to take him into hyperspace when it happened, the seizure like feeling. But then something more terrible happened...

He screamed out with pain as his whole body almost exploded from the inside. As his monecules fizzled out. He screamed and screamed and screamed as the endless pain zapped the energy from his wearing body.

The pain finally stopped when Stitch's life force became to weak to uphold pain or even his own life...

It was to Stitch's growing bad luck that the ship smashed into a hillside causing him to be flung through the window and onto the edge of the hill. Normally he wouldn't have been too badly hurt by something like that but now his body was so weak he couldn't even lift a finger. All he could to was moan in pain and wait until the end would take him.

"Lilo...so sorry Lilo...Lilo I'm sorry...Lilo" He mumbled over and over which sounded more like endless moaning to anyone else. He couldn't find the energy to form words anymore, all he wished was to see Lilo one last time.

"_No!" _He thought. _"I'd only hurt her even more...to much of a burden on her." _His life weakened even more...

He continued to moan with pain waiting for darkness to take him when he heard a voice, her voice...

"Stitch...Stitch!" Lilo screamed once she saw him lying nearly dead not to far from the wrecked burning ship. She quickly climbed down the hill in hopes of getting her friend and family onto safety.

"No...Lilo...To dangerous..." Stitch mumbled softly trying to resist her efforts to pull him up hill.

"We need to get you into Jumba's machine!" She said pulling Stitch up the hill despite his efforts to stop her.

He soon no longer had the energy to resist Lilo any further and soon found himself within Jumba's machine as Lilo pulled down the lever.

"Your going to be ok..." She whispered hopefully but soon saw how bad Stitch really was. "Please be ok..."

Stitch used what little energy he had to open his eyes and press his paw up against Lilo's hand on the other side of the glass. He took one last gulp of air and said the one thing he had hope to say to her the most... "Stitch sorry." He said ever so faintly and with that he could no longer find the energy to breath, his vision went dark and he softly closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt as though he was out of his body, as if he was far away from his physical form. He opened his eyes slowly to see were he was and what he saw shocked him out of his very mind.

There was Jumba holding his dead body in his hands. He was surprised to see how close Jumba was to crying. He was even more taken back when Lilo wrenched him from Jumba's hands and set him down in her lap.

His spirit like form slowly inched closer to Lilo until he was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"I always said how I need you...but it was really you who needed me all this time." Her voice broke up and she began to sob softly making Stitch wish so badly that he could be alive again. She still loved him even after everything that happened, he wished he could embrace her and show her that he was still here.

He slowly broke down as well. He began to sob as well, unable to hold in any emotions any longer. What was to become of him...what was to become of Lilo...He sobbed as hard as he could, it seemed as if he had been crying for hours even though it had barley been two minutes.

"_Stitch there is no reason to cry." _Came a female voice that echoed in his ears causing him shoot up with surprise.

"Huh?" He mumbled looking around him but saw no one but his ohana.

"_I'm here Stitch...I'm with you." _The voice said calmly when Stitch started to become very confused.

As Stitch listened to the voice he slowly began to realize who this voice belonged to. The voice sounded a lot like Nani...

"Lilo's mom..." Stitch gasped softly.

"_That is right." _Lilo's mother replied.

"But...but how?" Stitch asked.

"_Your time upon the living is not yet up, I have come to give you life Stitch." _Lilo's mom continued. _"Lilo needs you still..."_

"That means Stitch can come back to life?" He asked.

"_Yes you can go back to the living." _Lilo's mom replied kindly._ "But I ask you only of one thing..."_

"What is it..." Stitch asked. He would do anything to be with Lilo again, no matter what.

"_Please tell Lilo and Nani how much we love them..." _Lilo's mother said softly...

"Ih!" Stitch said quickly. "Stitch make sure Lilo and Nani know!"

"_Thank you Stitch." _Lilo's mom said almost sadly.

"Stitch protect Lilo, Stitch keep Lilo safe. Stitch do it for Lilo's mom and dad..." He said softly to the deceased mother.

"_Take care of her always..."_

Stitch watched as Lilo slowly placed the flower from her hair onto his chest. "Stitch come back...for Lilo." He said softly. He began to feel as though he was no longer far away from his body.

He soon felt life begin to run through his body, he began to breath again and his heart slowly began to beat.

At first felt to tired to move but a strange warmth from the flower seemed to be slowly filling him with life again and in a few seconds he soon had enough strength to move his hand onto Lilo's. He slowly opened his eyes and said "Stitch not bad..." And with a sudden burst of life he almost yelled. "Stitch fluffy!"

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed clamping her arms around him almost to a point were he could not breath. Nani also embraced him as soon as she saw Lilo hug him with happiness.

"Stitch your alive..." Nani mumbled as she picked him up.

Finding this the best time, Stitch softly said just loud enough for Nani and Lilo to hear... "Mom said she loves Lilo and Nani..."

Both Lilo and Nani hugged him harder as he said that. Both of them believed what Stitch said, both of them knew that there parents had brought Stitch back to life so that there new ohana would not fall apart and as they sat there they could feel the presence of there mother with them as well...

"_I will love you always..."_ She called to them but only Stitch heard her...and he smiled softly, thanking her for giving him a second chance to protect Lilo.

End


End file.
